


Be My Valentine

by define_serenity



Series: More than a Trick of the Light [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Drabble, M/M, Secret Identity, Superheroes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:10:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightbird and The Flash on a stake-out together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be My Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> first line prompted by **anisstaranise**.
> 
> set in my superhero 'verse, before they discover each other's identities.

"Valentine’s?" The Flash recoils at the mention of the day. "Pft!"

"Pft?" he mimics, for lack of a better question. They don’t usually small talk on their stake-outs, he prefers the peace and quiet and the assurance that his real identity won’t be uncovered by any unfortunately placed words, but he’s cold, and not too ashamed to admit he’s longing for Sebastian’s couch and the heat of his body pressed up against his, even if they’re still just friends. 

"Just a bunch of love-sick idiots floating around on pink clouds," The Flash says, "or hoping their one true love might miraculously confess his feelings."

Figures that his fellow vigilante would feel this way about Valentine’s Day; what had he really expected? 

"Way I see it," The Flash continues, "if you’re in love, there shouldn’t be a day that goes by where you don’t tell that person how much they mean to you."

His focus on the city shatters in favor of glancing to his right, at the mysterious hooded figure he finds himself fighting crime with, and not for the first time he wonders if he has a Valentine waiting for him somewhere. He’d never ask, but sometimes his curiosity over who The Flash really is threatens to spill from his lips. 

"You don’t need some stupid holiday," The Flash concludes.

He remains silent, he’s told he does that, but he couldn’t have said it better himself. 

 

 

**\- fin -**

 


End file.
